Matt McGinnis
Matthew "Matt" McGinnis was the younger brother of Terry McGinnis. History Matt was the second son of Warren McGinnis and Mary McGinnis, born around eight to nine years after his older brother, Terry. , "Epilogue". At some point after his birth, his parents divorced. While Terry lived with their father, Matt remained with his mother. After their father's murder on the orders of Derek Powers, Terry moved in with Matt and their mother. Almost immediately, Matt made a point to do whatever he could to bolster a sibling rivalry with his older brother, going to great lengths to annoy Terry just for the fun of it. , "Rebirth". When Bruce Wayne hired Terry soon after Terry moved in, Matt eventually came to resent all of the time his older brother spent working. Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. When Batman returned to protect Gotham City after a twenty-year absence, Matt quickly became a fan and idolized him, not knowing that the older brother he sought constantly to irritate and the hero he admired were one in the same. Even during the Terrific Trio's time as "government-approved" superheroes did nothing to detract Matt's idolization, as he insisted that the three heroes were "twips" and that "Batman rips". , "Heroes". Some months after Terry took on the role of Batman, a former African game hunter known as Stalker came to Gotham to hunt Batman, whom he believed would be the ultimate challenge. In their first confrontation, Stalker hit Terry with a phosphorus powder that allowed Stalker to track Terry. Soon enough, Stalker became privy to Terry's public life and kidnapped Matt to use as bait. During his captivity, Matt proved himself more curious about Stalker than afraid of him. He was rescued by Batman shortly thereafter and was returned home, where he gleefully told the story to a frightened Mary and an amused Terry.Idem, "Bloodsport". Some time after the incident, a series of unexplained incidents began occurring at Hamilton Hill High School. Matt heard of one of the incidents, which involved several students using an Ouija board to summon the ghost supposedly responsible for all of the trouble, and was extremely enthused. He talked to his mother and brother about using the same method to contact the ghost of his father, forcing Mary to explain to him that Ouija boards did not actually work. This visibly upset Matt, who stated that he was afraid that he was forgetting what Warren looked like. Soon after, Terry sat down with Matt and went through several family pictures with him, while also reminding Matt that the people they love were never completely gone.Idem, "Revenant". True Lineage Some years later, Terry discovered that both he and Matt were actually the genetic sons of Bruce Wayne, the original Batman. Amanda Waller believing that the world would always need a Batman even after Bruce retired or died, instituted a project to create a second Batman to one-day replace Bruce. It first entailed overwriting Warren McGinnis's reproductive material with Wayne's via a fake flu shot, and then arranging for the murders of Warren and Mary in front of an eight-year-old Terry, though the assassin ultimately refused to go through with it. At some point after the aborted assassination, Matt was born, an unintended part of the project. Whether or not Terry informed Matt of this information is unknown. Background Information Matt was designed using a younger look of Terry, which led to their hair being the same style and color. It was later noted that this meant both sons of two redheads had black hair. This makes sense later when Bruce Wayne is revealed to be their biological father. Appearances * "Rebirth" * "Heroes" * "The Winning Edge" * "Splicers" * "Bloodsport" * "Once Burned" * "Rats" * "Mind Games" * "Revenant" * "Sneak Peek" * "The Eggbaby" * "Where's Terry?" * "Untouchable" Feature Film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Epilogue" Footnotes McGinnis, Matt